Phantom on Replay
by BellaBanshee
Summary: Annabelle, Christine's cousin, has moved to the Paris Opera House. She soon finds herself in Christine's exact same position. Can she love the Phantom? or will it truly be a replay of what happened before? Erik x OC
1. Chapter 1: Changes in the Opera House

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first story, so please review to tell me how I did! Thanks a lot!

All the PotO lyrics that I use will be from the play, so they will differ slightly from the movie lyrics.

I do not in any way (no matter how much I'd like to) own _Phantom of the Opera_ or any of the songs or song lyrics that are in this story.

_In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me  
>And speaks my name<em>

"Annabelle? Annabelle? Wake up!" a soft voice sang in my ear. I awoke to a familiar face.

"Christine?" I asked a sleepy voice and wiped my eyes. I took another look at her. "Chris! It is you!" I yelled and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, ma petite cousine, I had to come see you to tell you the good news!" she replied with a huge smile.

"You got married?" I asked.

"Well…yes! How did you know?"

"Well, I am your cousin. I wish I could have afforded to come! Or at least send you a gift!" I laughed. I lived in a barn and had to take care of the horses in exchange for staying there and being fed. I owned all of one nice dress, and it was a little ripped. Most days I wore a loose brown skirt, an old white shirt, and boots. I was more of a boy than anything else. Still, I was happy. Old Robert was a kind farmer who enjoyed helping me because I reminded him of his daughter.

"That's alright. It was a small affair, anyhow!" she laughed. Marrying the Viscount de Chagny, her wedding was no doubt huge! "By the way, Belle, do you still sing?"

I smiled a little as I got out of bed to get dressed. "Well, yes and no," I replied, "I sing in the stables, but never in public,"

"But you're still good?" she asked, "Sing for me. Right now. Something from _Hannibal_. Do _Think of Me_,"

I sighed, but sang anyways. "Think of me,  
>Think of me fondly<br>When we've said goodbye.  
>Think of me,<br>Every so often,  
>Promise me you'll try,"<p>

She applauded. "You definitely still have it! You really never had singing lessons?"

I shook my head, a little embarrassed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" she said with a smile, "I think I've found a job for you!"

"What!" I exclaimed.

"The opera house I used to work at, it's in need of a new lead soprano!"

"What do you mean? I thought you—"

"No, no, no. Not anymore. I'm leaving the Opera Populaire to live with Raoul. Since he's still the patron, he can get you an audition. But you have to come right away! He'll be quitting as the patron in a few weeks! Come on, Belle, you're the best singer I've ever heard,"

Of course I said yes! A chance like this doesn't come around that often. I hugged the old farmer goodbye. He wasn't an attractive man, but he was beautiful on the inside. Christine's father always said that the difference between Christine and I (as we looked very alike and loved music) was that Christine saw with her eyes, and I saw with my heart.

I threw my trunk into the back of Raoul's carriage and we were off. The ride from here to Paris would take a while, but it gave me time to catch up with Raoul and Christine.

I had met Raoul before. When I was little…

(Flashback)

"_Christine? Christine? Where on earth are you?" the eight-year-old girl called to her five-year-old cousin._

"_ANNA!" young Christine ran to Isabella and clung to her leg._

"_Little Lotte? Where are you—" a boy with dirty blonde hair came running around the corner._

"_Hi! I'm Isabella! I'm Christine's cousin," Annabelle greeted._

"_Nice to meet you, Annabelle. I'm Christine's friend Raoul," he said, "Christine tells me you're a good singer,"_

_Belle nodded. "Would you like to hear,"_

"_Yes!" Christine and Raoul said in unison_

(End Flashback)

"Well, we're here," Raoul said and helped Christine and I out of the carriage.

This was the start of a great adventure. I could just feel it.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*Meg Giry's POV*-_-*-_-*-_-*

"And one, two, three, and four. One, two, three, and four. Good Clara! Tres bien!" my mother praised, "Meg, keep your chin up!"

I was one of the best dancers, but mother only criticized me. I didn't mind. It made me a better dancer.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything!" someone said. I stopped dancing. I couldn't believe it. But it was! I ran and hugged my old best friend.

"Christine! I haven't seen you in two years!" I laughed.

"Meg! It's great to see you!" she said, "This is my cousin Annabelle,"

A girl who was a bit older than us (probably 21 or 22) stood beside Christine. She had long straight hair and looked a lot like Christine, but she had bright blue eyes that looked like sapphires. She was a beautiful girl. And she looked like she belonged here.

"Anna is auditioning for a singing part in this industry," Christine explained.

"Ah, Mlle. Annabelle, M. Blanche, our newest conductor, will help you warm up," my mother said. Then she walked over and kissed Christine on both cheeks, "It's wonderful to see you, my dear! We'll have to talk later,"

"Mother, may I be excused from rehearsal today?" I asked. She nodded in approval and Christine, Raoul, and I left Annabelle and the rest of the ballet on the stage.

We were alone in the dining hall when Christine asked, "Meg, have you heard anything of…him…since I've left?"

I sighed. I wished I could lie to her and Raoul, but I couldn't. But I didn't have to tell the whole truth. "Yes," I replied, "Only once a year ago,"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, he made an appearance last year at the official re-opening of the opera house. It was last January. New Year's day…"

(Flashback)

_Meg was dancing with a young man who spun her around and around. "You are very beautiful, Mademoiselle!" he said to her. She giggled._

_Then everyone was gasping. Meg turned to see a masked figure._

"_Monsieurs, aren't you glad to see me?" he asked._

"_He's back! The Phantom of the Opera!" Meg said and ran to her mother._

_Then there was gunfire._

(End Flashback)

"So…he's dead?" Christine asked.

"Yes," I answered, "He was killed by the guard," The truth was that he was shot. No one could see how bad it was. But he escaped, so no corpse was found. He is believed to be dead as the notes stopped.

"Then we can leave Anna here. No one will try to hurt her?"

"Of course not, she'll be fine. Besides, if he is alive, then he's probably moved to a new theater,"

"Good. I mean, I guess Anna can take care of herself," Christine smiled, "Raoul, we ought to see Belle audition,"

Raoul nodded and took Christine and I back to see Annabelle audition.

We sat in the front row and saw Annabelle take a deep breath before the music started.

"What is she singing?" Christine asked my mother who was sitting next to her.

"The same song you did when you became the leading lady," Mother told her.

"Think of me," Annabelle began, "Think of me fondly,  
>When we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me, once in a while; please promise me you'll try.  
>On that day, that not so distant day,<br>When you are far away and free  
>If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.<p>

And though it's clear,  
>Though it was always clear,<br>That this was never meant to be  
>If you happen to remember, stop and think of me<p>

-*-*-_Erik's POV_-*-*-

_Think of August when the trees were green  
>Don't think of the way things might have been<br>Think of me  
>Think of me waking, silent and resigned<br>Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

My eyes opened wide when the music echoed through my underground home. My jaw dropped. "It can't be," I breathed, "Christine…"

I closed my eyes and listened. I couldn't believe that it was her singing. It had been years since I had seen her last, but somehow, I could remember her voice.

And this wasn't it.

This voice was heavenly, like Christine's. It was strong, like Christine's. And it let me forget I was hated by everyone who lived above, like Christine's. But this voice was untrained. I trained Christine myself, and I did not train this voice, so it therefore wasn't Christine's. But it had far more potential if I did train it.

"No," I told myself. I couldn't fall in love with another voice. Or another girl.

But I had to see what she looked like.

I couldn't. Not now. I wasn't ready, was I?

Was I?

(-_Annabelle's POV_-)

"Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade  
>They have their seasons, so do we,<br>But please promise me that sometimes  
>You will think of me,"<p>

I walked off stage and into the hall where Christine hugged me tightly. "You did beautifully!" she smiled.

"So, I can sing here? In an actual opera house?" I asked extremely excited and hopeful.

"Of course! You'll be a supporting singer for now, but with a little training, you'll be wonderful! Even a lead, soon!" my cousin smiled, "Mme. Giry has agreed to give you dance lessons, and they said that they'll see what the new manager can do about singing lessons. They say they own Raoul and I for being such lovely sponsors," She hugged me again, "I have to go now, Belle,"

"Will you come to see me?" I asked.

"The second I hear you get a lead, we'll be back to see your performance!"

"Thanks!"

"Annabelle," Meg Giry called from the stairs, "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the opera house!"

I waved to Christine and ran to the stairs.

"Oh, and Belle?" she called after me.

I twisted around, "Yeah?"

"If you ever need something, anything at all, the Angel of Music will always be there to help. All you have to do is sing,"

"Okay! I will!"

"Belle!"

"Huh?"

"I'll miss you,"

Meg gave me a rather long tour of a rather large opera house and kept rather little of my attention. I was determined that I would get lost on my way to the W.C. from the stage.

Finally, she showed me my room. It was a large room (or at least it was for me), but it was beautiful. The walls were very bare and the wall paper was peeling off. A vanity was to the left with a room divider and an intricately carved armoire. It was sculpted with masks and roses and birds. It was slightly burnt by fire as it was recovered from when the opera house caught fire. The room divider was off white with a musical not pattern on it so that it looked like a music sheet. The vanity was rather new. There was nothing on it. Not yet. I would be getting make-up and other things soon. To the right was a small window. Beside it was a plain looking bed that was newly made with clean sheets. In the center of the room on the wall was an old window that must have been there from when the house was built.

Meg explained that this used to be the Prima Donna's dressing room, but they had a new room for that, so I would be able to have it as my own.

Overall, it looked very bare. I didn't like how plain it was. I preferred beautiful architecture and decorations. I used to decorate my room in the stables with flowers to make it feel nicer. Maybe I could find some flowers around this place?

The next day, Meg took me to the market to get some food. "Oh, Anna," she said, "I think I should explain something,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you may be hearing a lot of things about the Opera Ghost,"

"A ghost?"

"Yes. The Phantom of the Opera. I want to tell you the story so you're not confused,"

"Alright, sounds good,"

"Whenever a terrible accident happens in the opera, the Phantom is to blame. He is a masked spirit who lives deep below the opera house. He writes notes to the managers to tell them how to run the place. He has four rules: follow his instructions, pay him 20,000 francs a month, reserve box five for his use, and don't venture down to the cellars,"

"What if you break the rules?"

"The lasso. If anyone breaks any rule, a terrible disaster will happen; most likely someone will be hung with a Punjab Lasso. If you break a rule, keep your hand at the level of your eyes,"

"Is it true?"

"Some believe it, some don't. I believe, personally, that he's just a lonely man. He's a musician, an architect, a composer, a magician, and above all, a genius. But he's been driven to insanity by love and loss and heartache,"

"The poor thing,"

"What?"

"I feel bad. He never has anyone to talk to. It must be horrible,"

When we returned to the opera house, everyone was gathered in the theater. Things were about to change here.

"Bonjour, Ladies and Gentlemen," M. Andre said, "As you know, big changes are about to come to the opera house next week. With these changes come a new opera, a new ballet, and new owners. We also have a new leading lady and a new patron. My I present our new patron, M. Phillip Roux," a handsome young man stood up. He was about my age, but maybe a little older. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. His smile made my heart skip a beat and all the girls swoon.

"And may I present the new owner," M. Firmin said. A woman who was probably in her late twenties or early thirties stood up. She had red hair and wore a bright pink dress and hat, "Signoraina Carlotta Guidicelli and our new leading lady, her protégé, Signoraina Caprice Basso," the blonde girl next to Carlotta stood up. She was wearing a bright orange and yellow dress.

"Oh no," Meg breathed, "Carlotta,"


	2. Chapter 2: Angel of Music, Guide Me

A/N: I own nothing of 'Phantom of the Opera' or the songs in this story. Songs used last chapter: _Think of Me_ and _Phantom of the Opera_ (both from Phantom of the Opera). Songs used this chapter: _If I Die Young_ (The Band Perry), _Angel of Music _(Phantom of the Opera).

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian  
>Grant to me your glory<br>Angel of Music, hide no longer  
>Come to me strange angel<em>

**Annabelle's POV**

I was tossing and turning all night. I couldn't sleep at all. The room was too cold. Not literally. Literally, it was quite nice and comfortable. But it was too large and empty, so it was cold.

I got up to roam the halls a little. I found my way to the stage and timidly walked onto it. I smiled and looked around the theater. It was my deepest dream to sing on a stage like this. I closed my eyes and breathed in the essence of the place. When I opened them, I tried to imagine a sold out theater with every seat filled. I imagined I was playing the lead in our newest musical. I spun around, my night dress lifted up elegantly.

I took a deep breath, "If I die young, bury me in satin,  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses,<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord, make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be,  
>No, ain't even grey but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life,  
>Well, I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down in a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song…"<p>

I immediately stopped when I thought I saw something move in box five.

_I must be jumpy because of Meg's story_, I thought, _the Opera Ghost doesn't exist, right?_

Then I heard someone applauding.

*-**-+Erik's POV+-**-*

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song…<em>

The voice was back. The angelic voice had returned once more. It truly was beautiful. I couldn't resist it. I needed to see this new singer.

I snuck up into box five and closed my eyes. She was great. But I could train her…

Not again. I wasn't going to do that again. I couldn't trust her not to fear me like Christine.

But when I closed my eyes, I felt like I was living in the heavens. Her voice took me there. I leaned out to see her. She looked like Christine, but her hair was straight. From what I could tell, her eyes were blue. Her smile was sweet. If her posture was better, she would have been able to sing better. She should hold the notes out more.

I need to stop this. I can't teach her, or anyone for that matter. Not anymore.

I saw her turning towards me. I gasped and hid in the shadows. Then I heard clapping. I looked around the corner into the audience. A girl with blonde hair was standing up. Caprice, the new lead. She sang for the old managers before they left. She was trained by Carlotta, but her voice made Carlotta sound good. She couldn't carry a tune for the life of her. Her voice cracked on high notes, she had a very croaky sound, and she could gracefully transition from her chest voice to her head voice.

"Well, what do we have here? A singer?" she asked the girl, "What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Annabelle," the girl answered.

Annabelle was a beautiful name.

"Well, Annabelle, what do you think you're doing out of bed at this late hour?" she asked.

"Uh-uh-I," Annabelle began, "I couldn't sleep and—"

"And thought you'd practice singing?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but that is my role. I'm the singer here. You're in the chorus, I'm guessing,"

"No, Ma'am,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm you're understudy,"

"Understudy? UNDERSTUDY? I don't need an understudy. I'm the one and only star of this show. You and the rest of the company are worthless," Caprice flipped her long hair.

Annabelle's jaw dropped. Caprice was smiling triumphantly when Annabelle suddenly burst out, "What's wrong with you?" she cried, "Who thinks like that? Everyone in this production is equal. Without the chorus, the songs would suck. Without the crew, the show can't even be put on,"

"Excuse me? What did you say to me you little rodent?"

I was about to do something. I didn't know what, but I wanted to help Annabelle. But then, she did something that I thought was amazing and extremely bold. She turned her back on Caprice and walked away.

Caprice stood there in shock. She blinked a few times and then just stood there looking stupid. "We'll just see about that," she said and walked away.

I had made up my mind. Annabelle wasn't Christine. I had to get over Christine somehow, and Annabelle might just be the key. I returned to my lair with new inspiration.

==-==Mme. Giry's POV==-==

"One, two, three, four. Turn, two, three, four. One, two, down, four. Concentrate, Annabelle!" I instructed. The girl, although graceful, couldn't remember the steps. "Annabelle, look up and smile! Get that leg up higher!" then Anna fell on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Then get up and do it again," I instructed, banging my cane on the ground.

Anna groaned, but got up and repeated to the best of her ability. The girl did try.

"Meg!" I screamed. My daughter came running up. "Run Annabelle through the dance as many times as she needs before lunch," Meg nodded.

I left the ballet to rehearse with my daughter and Danielle, the co-instructors. From the kitchen I got a plate of leftover breakfast food before it was thrown out. I slipped out before the cook came back. I then snuck down the secret way that I knew and found my way to a darkened lair. I lit a candlestick and placed it in the desk where Erik was facedown and asleep.

"Erik! Wake up!" I snapped my fingers in his ear.

He groaned and woke up. I put the plate in front of him. "Huh?" he asked disoriented, "Oh, thank you, Giry,"

"You were up all night writing, weren't you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't spend the whole night writing," he said taking a bite.

"Really? How did you spend the rest of it? Not sleeping, I can tell,"

"Well, no. I…I took a walk,"

"And were did this walk lead you,"

"Just to the theater. I heard someone singing,"

"What?"

"Annabelle,"

"Erik, please, don't,"

"She has a beautiful voice, Giry. She could be a great singer with a little—"

"A little what? Training? Erik, I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Yes, but you said that hiding down here was a good idea. You said training Christine was a good idea. You said taking care of myself was a good idea. You have very poor judgment, you know that?"

"Dammit, Erik! I was wrong about Christine, yes! But I'm not wrong about this! Stay away from that girl!"

"Why? Are you afraid I'll hurt her?"

"No. I'm afraid…that she'll hurt you,"

**(^*Annabelle's POV*^)**

I finally finished with Meg. After lunch, I went to practice singing. I had a minor singing role, but I was Caprice's understudy.

When I got there, I was in for a surprise. "Mlle. Daae?" the conductor said. I walked over. "It appears that you have been recast,"

"Oh, so I have a different role?" I asked, expecting a higher part.

"Well, sort of. You are still in the ballet in act three, but you are not playing Leah as before," he explained.

"Alright," I said.

"And, you are no longer the understudy for Mlle. Caprice,"

"Oh…who…who is?"

"No one. She doesn't need an understudy,"

"Oh…" I looked down. I wasn't singing this time.

"You are no longer needed here," he finished. I nodded and I felt tears come to my eyes and I ran off the stage as I began to sob.

I ran to my room and began to cry. The best thing that ever happened to me turned into a terrible nightmare.

My cousin's words suddenly rang in my head. _If you ever need something, anything at all, the Angel of Music will always be there to help. All you have to do is sing._

I sniffled and laughed a little. My cousin believed in silly things like her father's stories. I smiled. Singing helped me feel better.

"Angel of music, guide and guardian,  
>Grant to me your glory,<br>Angel of music, hide no longer  
>Secret and strange angel," I sang and sniffed.<p>

"I am your angel of music," a voice replied. I gasped and sat up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You, my dear, will be a great and wonderful singer, but you must be taught," the voice said, "I will teach you," 


	3. Chapter 3: The Same as Before

A/N: Enjoy Ch. 3! Review please, this is my first story!

I do not own _Phantom of the Opera _of any of the songs in this story. Songs used in this chapter: _Breathe (2 A.M.) _by Anna Nalick,

_Sing once again with me,  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you  
>Grows stronger yet…<em>

**^_Annabelle's POV_^**

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh…" I finished the song. I was in a room that no one could get to. Three weeks had passed since I first arrived. The opera was next week. I had lost my singing role because I stood up to Caprice, but I finally memorized the dance. By memorized I meant I could do it, not do it well.

My singing lessons were finishing up. I didn't need them anymore, but I was going to keep them until I got a lead, and then who knows?

"Good, Anna, good," my mysterious mentor's voice rang out. I hadn't seen what he looked like yet.

"I wish that others could hear it, too," I mused.

"They will," he replied.

"What? What do you mean?" there was no reply.

"You have to rehearse," he instructed. Today was dress rehearsal.

I began to head for the door. Before I left, I turned around, "Master?"

"Yes, my nightingale?"

"I was just wondering, who are you?"

"My dear, you should know, I am the Angel of Music,"

"Oh…Right…" I smiled faintly and left the room.

My costume was a blue ballerina skirt with a white ruffled top. My hair was pulled back with silver beads. The other members of the ballet were dressed like this, too.

We ran through our routine with the chorus and the leads. I was in the opening and the opening alone.

"I can't stand this!" Caprice complained, "These dancing girls are always in my way!"

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but we can't change the dance this close to opening night," Mme. Giry said.

"Aye!" Caprice said in aggravation, "Do you want me to leave? We'll see what you'll do without your leading lady! And no understudy!"

She acted as if she had nothing to do with me losing my part.

"Oh, my poor, poor dear," Carlotta said, "You cannot leave! This is your debut at the Opera Populaire! Of course, you are already famous through all of Italy!"

"Famous for what? Making people go deaf?" Claire-Marie, a girl who had become one of my friends, whispered. I suppressed a laugh.

"How about you sing us one of your songs?" Carlotta suggested.

"Well, I guess I could," Caprice flipped her hair. She walked up to the front and everyone prepared to cringe. The piano began to play. She sang, "2 a.m. and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
>'Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?<br>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season,'  
>Yeah, we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes,<br>Like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites  
>You're all here for the very same reason—"<p>

Then Juliette, my friend in the chorus, screamed. A heavy sand bag had been cut down and was now swinging freely. Caprice looked up, which was a mistake, because it hit her right in the face. She was flung to the ground. Carlotta ran over.

"My baby! Are you alright?" Carlotta sobbed.

Caprice sat up. Her nose was bleeding everywhere.

"Get the doctor!" Carlotta yelled as she and one of the crew helped get Caprice of stage.

Everyone waited for about an hour. We just sat there trying to talk, but unsure if there would be a show.

"That was a horrible accident," I said to Meg, Claire-Marie, and Juliette as we sat on the floor stretching out.

"That was no accident," Juliette said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was the Phantom of the Opera, Anna, he's returned," Meg explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mme. Giry said, "Miss Caprice has broken her nose and cannot perform at the gala. Therefore, Madam Carlotta has agreed to allow her understudy to perform as long as she can still sing the songs,"

"It must be a full house," Meg said.

"Understudy," Claire-Marie whispered, "Belle, that's you!"

"Mlle. Daae, if you'd please," M. Blanche, the conductor, motioned for me to come up to sing the aria.

I walked up in a daze. But I took a deep breath and began to sing, "2 a.m. and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
>'Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?<br>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season,'  
>Yeah, we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes,<br>Like they have any right at all to criticize  
>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason.<p>

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,<br>No one can find the rewind button, girl,  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe, just breathe, oh, breathe, just breathe…

**^)Phillip's POV(^**

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
>"Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist,<br>"Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year,"  
>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while<br>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
>Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it.<em>

Who was she? She was so beautiful. And her voice was like that of an angel. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I had to have her. Or at least know her. How wonderful it was to find such a beautiful woman at the opera.

:b*Erik's POV*d:

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,<br>No one can find the rewind button, boy,  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe, just breathe, oh, breathe, just breathe_

I sighed in awe. This was my great triumph. I was overjoyed. My protégé was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and heard.

Her voice brought me to the heavens. I could live and be happy when she sang. It both mended my broken heart and drove me to insanity.

I hadn't felt like this since Christine!

Christine…

:)-Annabelle's POV-(:

I finished the song and almost began to cry. Roses were being thrown onto the stage. I took a bow as the crowd applauded. They stood up for me and I bowed again. The huge smile plastered onto my face was not at all fake. This was the happiest moment of my life.

When I got off stage, there was one person I wanted to tell. I wanted to know if my genius mast heard my fabulous performance.

But as I stepped into the hall, a crowd of people were clapping. And trying to hand me a flower. Luckily, Mme. Giry helped me get to my room.

"You did wonderfully," she said hugging me, "I was wondering, are you getting lessons?"

I thought about this for a moment and then replied how my Angel told me to. "No, of course not,"

"Oh," she said and walked out.

The moment the door closed, I heard "Brava, my dear, Brava," I smiled widely.

I began to brush my hair down from the up-due it was in when I found a red rose on the vanity. A black ribbon was tied around it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made me jump. "Come in!" I yelled.

The door swung open and a young man with dark hair stepped in with a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "M. Patron!"

"Please," he said, "Call me Phillip," he smiled, "Annabelle, is it? You did wonderfully tonight! These are for you," he handed me the flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you, monsieur!" I said placing them in a vase.

"I was wondering, Mademoiselle, if you would care to join me for dinner this evening?"

"I would-but I can't. I can't be out late. My mentor would be cross if I stayed out,"

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind tonight! After all, we must celebrate!"

"But I can't—"

"You get changed into something nice and meet me out in the great hall,"

"Phillip!"

But it was too late. He closed the door behind him and left me. I didn't know what to do. I changed into a pastel violet dress and headed for the door. I froze with my hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, most glorious angel? What should I do? My genius master, let me see you," I begged.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

"Flattering child you shall know me,  
>See why in shadow I hide<br>Look at your face in the mirror,  
>I am there inside," came his voice.<p>

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

I turned and looked into the mirror. I saw him there. He held his hand out to me and I took it. He sang a song that was old and in a different language as he led me down. I knew I shouldn't be going, but I couldn't stop myself. It was as if I were under a spell. His voice led me on and on. It echoed through the tunnels and filled me. My own heart seemed to sing.

_And do I dream again, for now I find…_

My master was handsome. He wore a white mask and leather gloves and a cape. My head screamed "TURN BACK, STUPID! IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" but my heart pulled me forward.

_The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind_

He led me to a boat and let me get in.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet_

I saw the golden statues that were all around us. My last will to leave and return to the surface disappeared. I felt like I couldn't leave because of a strange connection I had to him.

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

I looked back to see if there was any light from the tunnel that we came from, but there was nothing.

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind.<em>

We arrived in a beautifully lit cavern. Candles were everywhere, illuminating the blackness in the most delicate way. Papers and statues littered the area. A pipe organ sat on top of a stone platform. Mirrors lined the walls. I noticed that this was just one chamber of the entire lair.

Where was I? Who was I? Did that really matter? Someone was singing. In English now. About the night. I felt a firm grip on my hand which was comforting. I felt like I knew the person, too. Like there was a very strong bond between us. Something that I needed to feel right now. Then I was lifted up and placed on something very soft.

_Hearing is believing,  
>Music is deceiving,<br>Hard as lightning; soft as candle light  
>Dare you trust the music of the night?<em>

_Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth,  
>and the truth isn't what you want to see,<br>In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
>that the truth is what it ought to be,<br>And listen to the music of the night._

I closed my eyes and surrendered to the darkness and the music. I let it carry me off into a new place.

_**Erik's POV**_

She was so beautiful. Just like Christine.

I went to write music as she slept.

That's when I realized it: this was going exactly like it did last time…

***^^^Mme. Giry's POV^^^***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE PERFORMED?" Caprice yelled, "I'm the lead here! You should have cancelled!"

"QUIET!" Carlotta yelled, "The girl was good, okay? She'll perform until you can. That's only two shows. If we cancelled, you would never have been able to perform because we need the money!"

"We have a problem, Madam," I said, "Regarding Miss Daae,"

"Daae? I don't want to hear about Christine!" Carlotta roared.

"Well, that's good, because this is about Annabelle Daae," I replied.

"Annabelle? The understudy?" Carlotta asked, "She's a Daae?"

"Oui," I answered, "She is Christine's cousin,"

"What? No, no, no! We shall cancel this opera!"

"We can't just—"

"And we start a new one! Annabelle shall not be in this one! She shall not be allowed to stay here—"

"Are you sure that is wise, Carlotta?" a ghostly voice came.

"Aye, me!" Carlotta gasped, "Th-this can't be!" she pointed at me, "You! You said he was dead!"

"Madam, I am afraid I am not, but I would think it wise that you follow my instruction this time around. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time, my little toad, would we?" the Phantom asked.

Carlotta put her hand to her throat.

"Good day, Madam," the voice said.

"I don't take orders from ghosts!" Carlotta screamed. But there was no reply. A dark look came over her face.

"Madam? Are you going to let Miss Daae sing?" I asked.

"Of course I am," she said smiling, "Of course I am…"


	4. Chapter 4: Loss of Voice and Life

A/N: Sorry this has gotten off to a slow start! I will make it a little more interesting and romantic and different from the original in this chapter.

As always, I do not own _Phantom of the Opera_ or the songs in this story.

_I remember there was mist..._

*8*8*Annabelle's POV*8*8*

I woke up in a strange place. I was in a bed that was shaped like some sort of bird. Next to me, a musical box was playing a tune. It had a little monkey playing the symbols on top of it. I felt very relaxed. I realized it was the first good night of sleep I had gotten in a while.

I should be worried now, but I felt very peaceful. I walked out of the small bedroom while trying to remember what had happened…

I remember…_I remember there was mist  
>Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake<br>there were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat…_

I walked out of the room and into one that was much larger. Sure enough, there was a lake and mist and candles and a boat. But that wasn't it.

_And in the boat there was a man…_

I turned to see a man by an organ writing something and playing on the organ. The Phantom of the Opera. My angel of music. Who was he? Whose is the face in the mask?

I crept up behind him. He was so absorbed in whatever he was doing that he didn't know I was there. It would be so easy to take his mask off and see who he was…

No. I couldn't it's his secret. He has the right to keep it if he wants. I have no right to be nosey. Instead, I did something that I can't explain. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. He jumped slightly and then leaned into me.

TTT—Erik's POV—TTT

This was wonderful. I hadn't been able to write such wonderful music in a while. I could hear it in my head. I couldn't hear anything else when I was writing. I became extremely absorbed in it.

I felt two thin arms suddenly wrap around me. I flinched as it startled me. What surprised me even more was when she kissed my cheek. Annabelle.

Oh, Annabelle, you are different than Christine, you really are. Christine tore my mask off, which frightened her. Christine hated me out of fear. Annabelle, though, was able to resist temptation and find beauty instead.

"You're music is beautiful," she said.

"It's better when you sing it," I replied. I moved over to let her sit on the piano bench.

"Can you play me some?" she asked. I was about to refuse, but I couldn't say 'no' to her. She was too sweet.

I nodded and began to play. She smiled and leaned against me. I stopped immediately.

"Oh," she sat up and moved away from me, "I'm sorry,"

"Anna, please, don't get too close to me. I'm dangerous. You can't get too close to me," I said.

"I'm not afraid of you," she looked up at me. Her eyes told me that she was trying to understand me.

I sighed, "I know,"

**/Phillip's POV\**

I stared at the note in shock.

_M. Patron,_

_As much as I admire you support for my opera, you come to it for the wrong reasons. Miss Annabelle is a beautiful singer and deserves someone who will appreciate it. Do not make an attempt to see her ever again.  
>Your faithful servant,<br>O.G._

I immediately made my way to the opera house.

"Carlotta, did you write this?" I asked her.

She scowled, "No," she roared, "The Phantom of the Opera did! He ruined life for me once, and now he's doing it again! Look at this!" she handed me a piece of paper.

_Carlotta,  
>You may own the opera house now, but I still run it. In the new production, your protégé will play the silent role and Miss Annabelle will play the lead.<br>I advise you not to forget that my salary is due.  
>O.G.<em>

"See?" she cried, "He's doing it again! He wants her to play the role of the Egyptian queen and my student to play the oracle who is in the play for all of two minutes!"

"He's done this before?" I asked.

"Yes!" she yelled, "He's famous for it! If these orders aren't followed, he'll do something drastic! He killed someone last time!"

"Killed someone!" I exclaimed, "We can't let Annabelle perform!"

"Oh, yes we can!" she said, "Oh, yes we can!"

*-*^-Annabelle's POV-^*-*

I had been brought back to the surface. Before my angel left, I called after him. "Wait!" he turned. "What's your name?"

"Erik," he said and left through the mirror.

I smiled. "Erik," I breathed.

I went out into the hall and thought about what had happened.

"Annabelle!" someone yelled. I was suddenly embraced by Phillip.

"Ah! What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You never showed up last night. I heard you were kidnapped!" he said, "By the Phantom!"

"Oh, I guess I was…" I replied.

"That monster, I'll—"

"He's not a monster, Phillip,"

"Anna…never mind. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No, no, no!"

"Okay, but can you sing in the musical? I mean, do you want to?"

"What?"

"You're the lead in next month's musical,"

"Yes," someone said. Carlotta stepped out, "Our precious little singer! You'll be the lead! Of course, Caprice will be your understudy,"

This was amazing! I spent the next month rehearsing. Of course, I went to see Erik every day.

It was one such day that it happened. I finished up the final note of my solo.

"Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" Erik praised.

"Well, I've been taught by the best," I replied.

"You didn't need training," he got closer to me.

"But I'm glad I got it," I said. We were an inch away from each other, and I guess it just happened. One moment we were talking, the next we were caught in a romantic French kiss.

I don't know who pulled away first, but we were both blushing and embarrassed by the end.

"We should—" I began.

"Keep practicing—" he continued.

"Singing!" I clarified.

"Yeah," he replied.

_-_-Erik's POV-_-_

After the kiss, I felt horrible. I set her up for a broken heart. We couldn't be togeather. It wasn't good for her. But I was deeply in love with her.

She could stay here forever, couldn't she?

^v^_Annabelle's POV_^v^

The day finally came. I was so excited, but very nervous. I was dressed a short white dress with gold trim and a golden head dress. I had gold sandals and arm bands. My belt was blue and gold. I looked just like an Egyptian princess.

I took a deep breath. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called.

"Ah, you look…lovely," Caprice said, walking into the room.

"What are doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just to wish you luck. After all, this theater does belong to my sister-in-law. If you fail tonight, we're broke. So I brought you something to drink. You know, to calm your nerves," she explained.

It made sense. Besides, why would one role make her so upset? She would have the next lead because there were two leading ladies in the next show.

I smiled and accepted the drink I gulped it down as my throat was very dry. Caprice left to get to her place. I quickly put earrings in and dashed to the stage. Phillip met me in the hall. He wished me luck and kissed my cheek.

I took a deep breath and skipped on stage when my music started. "Ah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah-ahah-ah," I began my song. "Ah-ah, ahah-ahahahah-ah *cough, cough* ah," I blushed. There was something wrong. "Ah ah ah ah-ah ah ah *cough, cough, cough*" I began to panic. What was wrong with me? "Ah *cough, cough, cough, cough* ah…ah…ahh….peep…." then my voice was gone. I tried again, but nothing was happening. I gave a panicked look to the stage manager. He motioned for me to come back. I backed up enough so I was behind the curtain when I closed. I could hear people booing me. Tears streamed down my face, but my sobs were not heard. I kept coughing. I couldn't stop.

Juliette and Claire-Marie ran on and helped me off. They ran me to my room and wiped my eyes. They rubbed my back to calm me.

_-_-Erik's POV-_-_

I was amazed by her voice at first. Light and delicate. But then she began coughing. Her voice faded to nothing. It was unnatural. She wasn't sick at all. I looked around the theater. That's when I saw her, Carlotta was smiling triumphantly. She gave a little wave good-bye as the curtain closed. Then she got up and walked out of the theater.

That bitch! She sabotaged Anna's performance. I slipped out of box five and followed Carlotta.

"You did very well getting rid of that little inconvenience, my dear," she hugged Caprice who was already dressed for the role.

"I know! It was so easy! She's so gullible!" Caprice said.

"I have to return to the audience, now, but I'll see you then!" Carlotta kissed her cheek and left the room. She had to go a back way to the theater so no one would suspect her of this. It was perfect for me though.

"Carlotta," I chimed. She jumped and looked around. Her confidence turned to fear in a second. A small cry escaped her. When she turned back, I was right in front of her. She screamed and ran. I chased her. I was faster than her and I knew the theater better. She didn't stand a chance.

*^*-Meg's POV-*^*

I found Claire-Marie in Anna's room.

"Clam," I said, using the name we gave her. She was comforting a sobbing Belle. "They're using the ballet to stall," She nodded.

"I'll stay with Anna, don't worry," Juliette said. Clam nodded and followed me out.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "She's just embarrassed. And…" she nodded to something. I looked up to see Phillip headed towards the door of Anna's room. Clam and I giggled.

We made it to the stage and began to do our routine. It went well. We always did better in front of an audience. All of a sudden, though, someone screamed. I looked up.

It was happening again. I saw him before I saw her. His black cape was disappearing into the shadows. I followed the rope down to where Carlotta hung, her eyes blood-shot and her lips were blue. She was limp and lifeless. Everyone was screaming and panicking. This was horrible. Why had this happened?

But I knew why. I looked into the audience where Raoul was holding Christine protectively.

I met up with them in the hall. "Christine! You have to leave!" I said, "He must know you're here,"

She simply nodded and Raoul helped led her out the door. I followed them. Once outside and safely away from the opera house, Christine had time to talk to me.

"I thought you said he was dead," she gasped.

"I-I…" I sniffled, "I'm sorry. I had to lie. I didn't want to worry you," I sobbed.

Christine gave me a look.

"Christine, I'm so sorry," I tried to make it better.

"Sorry?" she yelled, "My cousin is there! What if it was her that was killed?"

"Christine, please, I…I promise nothing will happen to her," I said, "If I have to kill the Phantom myself,"


	5. Chapter 5: Need for Music

A/N: Here's Chapter 5! Thanks so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me!

As always, I don't own POTO or any songs in this story.

Song with (*) next to it is "No One Would Listen" if you didn't know. It's from _Phantom of the Opera _and to the tune of "Learn to be Lonely." It is actually a deleted scene. You can find the video of Gerry singing it online ;) I do not own this song.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you<br>Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
>Say the word and I will follow you<br>Love me, that's all I ask of you_

***-Phillip's POV-***

The girl lost her voice.

That angel who I would do anything for lost her voice in the middle of a performance. I quickly ran out of the theater and into the hall to find her.

I came to her door and knocked rather urgently. A young girl who I knew was one of her fiends opened the door. I pushed passed her (which I admit was a little rude) and knelt down beside Annabelle. She had been crying. I could tell because her eyes were red and puffy and her dark eye makeup was smeared across her face. She was still beautiful, though. And her looks didn't matter to me; it was her heart that I longed for.

In the past, I came to the opera for the beautiful faces of the ballerinas and singers. But somehow, this girl has shown me a new way to love.

I heard the door open and close as her friend left. A moment later, it opened again.

"Lady Carlotta has been killed!" the friend exclaimed.

"Killed?" I asked.

"Yes, she was hanging from rafters during the ballet! It was the Phantom!" she explained and dashed out of the room.

I stared wide-eyed after her. Then, I felt Annabelle pulling my arm. She raced with me up to the roof top. She was crying again. I could tell her voice was coming back as little peeps were coming from her.

"Annabelle, what's wrong?" I asked.

"This is my fault," her voice was no more than a whisper.

"No, it's not. How can this be your fault?"

"The Phantom, he did this for me. He was angry that I lost my voice. Carlotta sent Caprice with something to drink for me. That drink ended up making me lose my voice. The Phantom knew this and killed her,"

"Anna, that's not your fault. You couldn't control the actions of a mad man,"

We were silent. "You know," I continued, "I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I don't know why I feel this way about you. To think, we've only just met—"

"You mean you don't remember?" her voice was back now.

"What?"

"Seven years ago. You used to go down to the old Belle Beach and we'd have a bonfire. You'd dance with me every night. You told me that you loved me and never wanted to be away from me,"

"That…that was you? My little flower has come back? Belle, I thought I'd never see you again,"

"I knew it was you the moment I saw you, but I didn't know if you even cared so much about me,"

"Anna, you were the first and last girl I ever loved. And I still love you,"

*^*^*^-Annabelle's POV-^*^*^*

"I still love you," he said. I smiled. I knew I still loved him, too.

"Phillip, I'm scared," I said. His arms wrapped around me.

"No more talk of darkness,  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears,<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
>My words will warm and calm you,<p>

Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you,"<p>

"Phillip, please," I said as he held me tighter.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," he continued,  
>"Let me lead you from your solitude,<br>Say you need me with you here beside you,  
>Anywhere you go let me go too,<br>Please, Belle, that's all I ask of you,"

He turned me around and I looked into his deep green eyes. They were like grassy fields where the horses grazed in the summer. I leaned into them. Phillip held me close as we fell into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Please, Belle," he said and pulled out a ring, "Marry me?" I covered my mouth and began to cry. How did this happen? Why was I so stupid as to let something like this happen? Phillip pulled me into a kiss again. This time I broke away.

"Phillip, I can't. There's someone else," I said backing away.

"The Phantom?" he asked. I nodded. "Belle, you can't be in love with him. He's a mad man. He's a murderer,"

"That's why I have to go with him," I said.

"Belle, he kidnapped you," he replied, "He wears a mask to hide demon that he is,"

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound,  
>In the night there was music in my mind,<br>And through music my soul began to soar,  
>And I heard as never heard before,"<p>

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more,"

"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world,  
>Those pleading eyes, that both threatened and adored," I finished, "Don't you see, Phillip, he needs me as much as I need him,"<p>

"Anna," he said.

I began to cry. "I'm sorry Phillip, but it can't be this way!" I sprinted from the roof and down the stairs.

_-*-_Erik's POV_-*-_

She needs me? I didn't know that. She knew how much I needed her. She chose me over the rich patron. And she knew him as a child. This was different than before.

I used to think what happened with Christine was unavoidable. But Annabelle was behaving in a completely different way. How could this be? Why? Did she actually love me? I then realized it.

As I slunk back into my lair, I realized that she listened like I do.

"No one would listen," I began,  
>"No one but her,<br>Heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed into solitude,  
>Shunned by the multitude,<br>I learned to listen,  
>In my dark, my heart heard music.<p>

I longed to teach the world  
>Rise up and reach the world<br>No one would listen  
>I alone could hear the music<p>

Then at last a voice in the gloom  
>Seemed to cry, 'I hear you<br>Hear your fears  
>Your torment and your tears,'<p>

She saw my loneliness  
>Shared in my emptiness<br>No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Hears as the outcast hears,"*

I closed my eyes and though about this. I didn't even know this girl's last name.

It had been a long day and I was tired. I blew out all the candles and lay down to go to sleep.

_-_Annabelle's POV_-_

I ran sobbing into my room. I screamed into my pillow until I got it all out of me. The panic in the halls shrank into silence. The lights went out. Everyone went to sleep. I heard my door open once. This was followed by Meg whispering, "She's in here, she's fine…no, she's asleep," then the door clicked shut.

I waited thirty minutes or so before I got up. I slipped through the mirror and crept down to the darkened lair. I found Erik asleep on the bed. I didn't want to wake him. He must have been exhausted from the day he had. I'm not saying it's good to kill someone, but it must have been tiring.

As I got closer, I saw that he wasn't wearing his mask. Upon seeing his face I gasped. It startled me. It was hardly a face at all. So distorted and ugly. But he was beautiful. We all had our flaws. His were simply visible to everyone. I smiled softly and walked over to him. I kissed him softly and slipped into the bed beside him. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled up. I closed my eyes a drifted off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! As always, I own nothing of _Phantom of the Opera_ or any of the songs in this story!

* * *

><p><em>I gave you my music<br>Let your song take wing  
>And now, how you've repaid me…<em>

_He was bound to love you  
>When he heard you sing…<em>

_-Erik's POV-_

I woke up to a strange feeling. Normally, I was cold and lonely and…broken. Today, I felt warm and loved. I turned my head to see Annabelle, still covered in makeup and in her Egyptian costume. How did she get here? I tried to remember what had happened last night. I knew I killed someone. I then followed Anna and Phillip to the roof.

Anna…she chose me…

But anyways, after that…did we…? I couldn't remember her coming. She couldn't have. _We_ couldn't have. Right?

I now realized my mask was off. I quickly snatched it from where it sat beside the music box and put it on. I felt a heavy sigh come from Anna beside me.

"Well, good morning," I said when her eyes opened. She stretched out and smiled.

"Good morning," she replied and kissed me. I just let her, not sure where our relationship, if we had one, stood at the moment. "What's wrong?" she asked, sensing my discomfort.

"It's just…" I began, "Did we…uh,"

She laughed, "That's what you're worried about?" she shook her head, "Of course not. I just slipped down here at about one last night!"

"Oh," I said a little embarrassed. I got out of bed.

"Erik," she said as she got out of bed and then began to make it, "Why don't you love me?"

"What?" I exclaimed, "Annabelle, I couldn't be more in love with you,"

"Well," she smoothed out the sheets with her hand, "You're just very uncomfortable around me,"

"It's…I'm sorry, it's just my old student. I loved her, but she…well she didn't choose me,"

"Do you want to talk about it? Please?"

I sighed and sat down. She sat next to me.

"My old student was someone who I really did love. I was obsessed with her. Then she left me for the patron and never came back to see me. She broke my heart. And, if I act weird around you, it's because you remind me of her. You even look like Christine," I smiled slightly.

"Daae?" she asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Christine Daae?"

"Well…Yes. You know her?"

"Of course. She's my cousin,"

"What?"

"My name's Annabelle Daae,"

"Daae,"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Anna, I think you should leave," I stood up and moved away from her.

"What? Why?" she asked. Hurt was in her eyes.

"Anna, please. I need to think about this,"

"Does it matter? I'm not my cousin. The only things we've ever shared are looks and a last name,"

"Anna—"

"Why can't you love me for me?"

"I just need a few minutes alone,"

She got up. "Why do you hat her?"

"She ruined my life,"

She nodded and began to walk away. Before she left, she turned to me, "I'm not my cousin." Then she was gone.

I closed my eyes. No, she wasn't Christine. She looked like her, but her actions were much, much different. She really did love me. And I hurt her.

I truly was a monster capable of nothing but destruction. But it wasn't too late. I ran after Anna, but I couldn't see he in the gloom. "Anna!" I called. But she was gone. I sighed sadly. She wouldn't forgive me now.

Unless…

I ran to my piano.

*-^Annabelle's POV^-*

I was back at my room as I had run out of the lair as quickly as I could. I wasn't going to cry. I didn't blame Erik. I was mad at him, but more so at my cousin for being so cruel to him. I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror and laughed. My makeup was a mess all over my face. Maybe I should have been wearing the mask.

I took a damp cloth in the bathroom and wiped it off. I then brushed my hair so it looked neat.

Today I was meeting Christine for lunch. We had planned it for a while, but it still couldn't have come at a better time. I really needed to talk to her.

I made my way to the café around the corner where she was waiting. We sat outside and were silent for a few seconds.

"So…" I began, "how's Raoul? How's the marriage?"

"It's…okay," she replied. Something was wrong.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't lie to me,"

"It's just…I'm unhappy. I love Raoul, but I'm not _in love_ with him. And last night…"

"You were reminded of the Phantom,"

"H-how do you know about me and the Phantom?"

"You really hurt him, Chris,"

"How do you know?"

"Because he told,"

"You know him?"

"Yes. And unlike you, I can help him,"

"What?" she stared at me angrily.

"I'm not afraid of him," I glared back at her.

"Oh, my God, you're in love with him!" she was angry. I didn't get why. Then I realized it.

"You're jealous?" I asked, "You still love him?"

"Stay away from him," she ignored my questions, "I don't want you to get hurt,"

"He would never hurt me. And I would never hurt him. You're the one who broke his heart!"

"I don't have to put up with this!" she yelled and walked away. I sat there, on the verge of tears.

When I got back to the theater, I didn't know where to go. I ran to my room and stared into the vanity mirror. I wasn't going to cry. I didn't need that. Besides, I had to remember that there were many in a worse situation that me. Like Erik.

Poor Erik. He must be having a hard time. He loved Christine. I knew he loved me. He just…didn't like me right now, I guess.

(.)-(.)_Christine's POV_(.)-(.)

I slammed the hotel door as I stomped in.

"How was lunch?" Raoul asked. I threw my coat at him. "I'll take that as not good. What's wrong?"

"Anna is in love with him!" I yelled.

"Who?" Raoul asked. Idiot.

"The Phantom!"

"Okay…and?"

"And? AND? Don't you think that's a bad thing?"

"No. The guy needs a little love,"

"Raoul! This isn't the time for jokes!"

He sighed. "Christine, look, I know you love him. You have ever since we got married. But you love me, too. I know that. For the past few weeks, you haven't been acting like yourself. Are you feeling alright?"

"No," I said through my teeth, "Not while I know my cousin is in love with that monster! What's so great about her anyways? She's not even that pretty without makeup,"

"Jealous much?" he asked.

"I am not jealous!" I screamed.

"Of course you aren't. Christine, why don't we just go home? I think you should get away from this place,"

I then began to cry.

"Oh, Christine, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know! I'm just so sad!" I sobbed.

What was up with me?

+-+-*Annabelle's POV*-+-+

I spun around and then jumped. Tumble, high kick, Jazz Square, and…fall on my face. Yeah, I sucked at this.

"I think you're getting better," Clam said to me, but I knew she was joking. I sighed. "Sorry, was that too far?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no. It's not you," I answered.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"It's a guy," Juliette answered her, "What happened, sweat heart? You can tell me,"

"I just got into a fight with my boyfriend," I replied.

Juliette and Claire-Marie exchanged a glance and then dragged me into Juliette's room.

"You have a boyfriend?" Juliette asked.

"Tell, tell, tell!" Clam pushed.

"What's his name?" Juliette asked.

"Erik," I answered.

"How'd you meet?" Clam wondered.

"Well he was giving me singing lessons," I said.

Juliette's eyes lit up. "He's a performer?"

"No," I replied, "He's a composer and a musician,"

Clam sat closer to me, "Is he handsome?"

I nodded.

Juliette smiled, "Is he taking you to the masquerade next month?"

"No…he can't make it," I looked down. I hadn't thought about the masquerade, but it probably wasn't a good idea. "Speaking of the masquerade, what should we all go as?"

"Well, we wanted to go from characters from our first opera," Clam answered.

"No," Juliette answered, "I was a guy in my first opera, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to wear a dress,"

"Fine," Clam said, "Well…I want to go as Margarite,"

"Good, go with that!" Juliette said, "I really want to go as a chess piece, you know, because it's classic,"

I smiled. "What should I go as?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll think of something," Juliette said.

Three days later, I walked into my room to get changed for bed. The second I turned around with my nightdress on, Erik was standing in front of me. I gasped and jumped back.

"Erik! It's just you!" I said. He didn't say anything. I frowned sadly. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No," he said, "Anna, I need to talk to you. Alone,"

I nodded and followed him down to his lair. It was just as beautiful as I remember.

"Are you going to the masquerade?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do me a favor, then," he said.

"Okay," I responded. He walked over to a back room and disappeared inside. A moment later, he came out, carrying a black and white dress with red fabric roses on the skirt.

"Wear this to the masquerade," he asked. He then handed me a mask that was white with gold trim and a rose on the side. Back ribbons hung down. I then noticed that lines of music were on both of the dresses. "You will be a love song,"

A smile came to my face, "It's perfect!" I exclaimed, "I promise I'll wear it!"

"And one more thing," he said, "Until the night of the masquerade, don't come down here. Then, the moment it ends, not when you leave, but the moment the ball ends at midnight, come see me right away,"

I gave him a confused look.

"Promise me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good," he smiled, "Now go back to your room and go to sleep. I'll see you in two weeks,"

I didn't know his plan, but I trusted him. I returned to my room and lay down on my bed. I couldn't get to sleep.

_Open up your mind  
>Let your fantasies unwind<br>In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
>The darkness of the music of the night<em>

_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world  
>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before<br>Close your eyes and let music set you free  
>Only then can you belong to me<em>

My eye lids felt heavy and I let them close. I drifted off to sleep and let his voice consume me completely.


	7. Chapter 7: Masquerade

A/N: Thank you SexyKnickers, Warriors222, and MandaPanda89 for the reviews! They really do mean a lot! I do not own any of Phantom or the songs in this story.

Songs in this chapter: "Everytime We Touch" Cascada

* * *

><p><em>Masquerade<br>Paper faces on parade  
>Masquerade<br>Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_-*Annabelle's POV*-_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw myself there, but I couldn't help wondering if Erik was there.

My dress was black and white. The white part was designed to look like music paper. Red roses were on the black part. My mask was white and looked like a music sheet. It was rimmed in gold and had black ribbons attached to a red rose on the side. I had two gloves: one white and one black. I wore red heels that had black on the toe. A red rose was in my hair which had been curled, pulled into a fancy up-due and glittered (thanks to Juliette). I took a deep breath and smiled. I thought I looked beautiful.

A light knock on my door pulled me away from the mirror. Phillip was standing there. Since Erik wouldn't be able to come, I allowed Phillip to take me as a friend. Being the patron, he couldn't show up alone, and our new manager was a guy. I owed it to him because I broke his heart. And we had been friends for a while.

"Think of it, a secret engagement," Phillip whispered to me.

"You wish," I said going to find my friends. I didn't feel so bad about rejecting him now.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!  
>Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you!<br>_The room sang and danced. I joined in the fun.

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
>Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you<em>

_Flash of mauve, splash of puce  
>Fool and king, ghoul and goose,<br>Green and black, queen and priest,  
>Trace of rouge, face of beast<br>Faces!_

I smiled as I danced with my friends and some of the guys of the chorus. It was one of the best nights of my life.

I found Christine and Raoul there, too.

"I have great news," Christine said with a huge smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're having a baby," Raoul said.

"Annabelle," Mme. Giry came up and whispered to me, "The new manager wants you to treat us all to a song,"

I beamed. I had become the leading lady as Caprice had become too afraid to sing. The new manager was a lot older than me, so Erik didn't mind him favoring me so much.

She led me the landing on the stairs. The band began to play a song from the new musical. I began to sing.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side."<p>

The room applauded and I took a bow.

When the ball finally ended, I slipped down to lair. I hadn't seen Erik in two weeks. I missed him a lot. The lair was dark when I arrived. I couldn't see anything.

"Erik? Are you here?" I called.

"Close your eyes," his voice ordered from somewhere in the gloom. I closed them. "Are they closed?"

"Mmmhmm," I replied.

"Alright. Don't open them until I say so," he instructed. Through my eyelids, I could tell that the room was becoming brighter. A moment later I felt him take my hand. "Just follow me." He carefully led me up some stairs and then down some more. "Okay, open your eyes,"

I opened them. I was standing in front of a black curtain. I didn't know what this was about.

"Anna, I want to tell you that I love you and I always will," he said, "You have shown me a new way to live and a way to be happy again. You made me smile and helped me see that I can be loved. You helped heal me. I feel like you are the very embodiment of music. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever. So…" he pulled the curtain up to reveal the most beautiful wedding dress I'd ever seen. It was a white ball gown. There were fabric flowers in the back. Crystal stars were pinned in the skirt. A music note design was on the torso. It was strapless and elegant. The veil was embroidered with masks and roses. A diamond tiara held it on. My jaw dropped.

"Marry me?" he asked.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Take your mask off," I finally said.

"Anna…" he looked at me weird.

"Just do it!" I ordered, rather harshly. Slowly, his hand rose to it and he pulled it off. I could tell he wasn't breathing because he was so nervous. I looked at him for a second. "From now on, you are not to wear that mask when we are alone or so help me, I will pin you down and tear it off,"

He stared at me in shock. "You…you're not afraid?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course not. Why would I be? Whether you mask is on or off doesn't affect who you are. You're still the Erik that I love. You're still the Erik that I'm going to marry,"

"So that's a yes, you will marry me?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. He embraced me tightly and kissed me. He then slipped a ring onto my finger and kissed me again.

This. This was the best day of my life!

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, a happy moment in stories! Aren't they just the sweetest? But, we all know that unfortunate events that will follow them…


	8. Chapter 8: Violence, Hate, and Love

A/N: Now the sad chapter where everything gets ruined! I do not own Phantom or any songs in this.

This will be my last update until the weekend is over. Maybe Sunday, though!

Thank you again for the great reviews!

* * *

><p><em>You were once my one companion,<br>You were all that mattered,  
>You were once a friend and father,<br>Then my world was shattered…_

-Erik's POV-

I sat down on the bed smiling. Anna loved me like no one else had ever been able to. And I loved her back. We had been engaged for almost two months now. She was at rehearsal now, but she would be back soon.

Anna insisted on waiting to have a proper wedding. She was working up to having one of her friends to be a witness. Besides, it turns out that even with a dress, a venue, and a groom, girls still need about six months to plan.

All of a sudden I felt a warm touch on my shoulders. I jumped and whipped around. My eyes widened.

"Chris-Christine!" I gasped.

"Erik," she said, "Haven't you missed me?"

"Y-y-yes…" I replied, "How…why did you come back?"

"Well, I convinced Raoul that I needed to be with my cousin. He's really gullible, you know," she pressed up against me. I should have moved away, but Christine…she was…well, Christine.

I closed my eyes and let her kiss my neck.

"No!" I yelled pushing her away, "Christine, we can't do this! I'm engaged! You're pregnant!"

"Oh, but Anna and Raoul will never find out. Anna isn't going to be back for a while," she mused seductively.

()**Annabelle's POV**()

"Meg, can I borrow a pair of dance shoes?" I asked as I now realized I must have left mine back with Erik. Erik was determined to help me dance. He failed miserably. Some people just can't dance, I guess.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't have another. They ripped,"

"That's okay," I sighed, "Can you tell your mother that I'll be a little late?"

"Of course!" she replied.

I ran back to my room and slipped through the mirror. I slipped down to the lair. Then I heard a voice that didn't belong to Erik. It was softer and higher. I hid and peeked around the corner. There, I saw Christine and Erik…KISSING!

I gasped. "Erik?" I yelled.

Christine and he both turned around quickly. My jaw dropped. "Anna!" Erik exclaimed.

I couldn't say anything. I turned and sprinted out of the tunnel.

"Anna, wait!" I heard him yell, but I didn't stop. I could hear his footsteps echoing through the hall as he desperately tried to chase after me, but I was to upset. Salty tears streaked down my cheeks and wet them. My hair clung to the dampness on my face like when it sticks to my lipstick when I'm on the roof on a windy day.

I burst out of the mirror like a bat out of hell and tore my door open to fly into the hall. I could have run forever. I wanted to. But a great black wall stopped me. I crashed into something and fell to the ground. Two hands picked me up off the ground.

"Anna! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Phillip said, "What's wrong?"

I knew Erik was on the other side of the glass watching me. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I was so filled with rage…

_-_-Erik's POV-_-_

I followed after her. I felt horrible. I tried to remember if it was my fault or if I even kissed Christine.

But I couldn't think about that now. I had hurt Anna whether I kissed Christine or not. Now I had to do anything I could to make up for it.

I stopped at the mirror. Phillip was standing over her. He helped her up off the ground. I saw him say something. Then, she took a quick look behind her. She knew I was watching her. An evil look was in her eyes. She turned around and kissed him.

My heart sank. I felt sick. I backed away and leaned against the wall. My breathing was staggered. I didn't cry much, and I wasn't going to now, but I felt like it.

^^^_Christine's POV_^^^

What had I done?

This was my fault. I kissed him. He never wanted to touch me, but I made him.

What had I done?

I hurt the only man I ever really loved and I hurt Belle. My own cousin. Why was I so selfish? Just because I ruined my own life didn't mean I had to ruin my cousin's. I should be down here making sure Erik will treat her well. Anna was older than me, but she had always felt like a little sister. I loved her. I had to make it up to her. I slipped out a different way than Erik and Anna.

-Annabelle's POV-

Kissing Phillip was like kissing my sibling. He was rough, passion-less, and just overall a bad kisser.

I pushed him away quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I said.

"You love me, Anna, admit it," he said.

"What? NO!" I was disgusted.

"Anna, Anna, Anna," he said pushing me into the room, "When will you ever learn? I'm used to getting what I want,"

"Phillip, no," I breathed.

"And what I want is you," he pressed his lips hard against mine.

I pushed him away. "Get off me!" I yelled and slapped him across the face.

He looked at me with a death glare. "You shouldn't have done that, you ungrateful bitch," his heavy fist impacted hard against my cheek, sending me to the floor. He hit me over and over again. I screamed for help, but no one was around to hear me. I saw his fist raised to punch me again. I covered my bleeding face with my arms and squeezed my eyes tight. I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. I slowly opened one eye. Erik was holding Phillip in a head-lock. He then smashed him against the wall.

"Anna, get out of here," he said.

"No more killing," I sobbed.

"Anna, please," Erik begged. Phillip was flailing and clawing at him. I nodded and ran out of the room.

"Anna!" someone caught my dress skirt when I was turning the corner. I whipped around to see Christine.

"Oh, what do you want, slut?" I asked.

"To apologize," she replied.

"What?"

"I want to apologize for what you saw. It wasn't Erik's fault. I kissed him. He was only trying to be faithful. Belle, you are my only family and I feel horrible for hurting you,"

"Chris?"

"I think it's the baby. I don't know what came over me,"

"Chris,"

"I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person! I'll stay away from him if you want,"

"CHRIS! It's okay. I forgive you,"

"You do?"

"Of course. You're my cousin, and I love you," we hugged.

***^*Erik's POV*^***

I threw Phillip over into the vanity mirror. He flipped over it and was covered in broken glass. He was cut up and bleeding. I made the mistake of turning my head for a second. Phillip wasted no time and tackled me. He pinned me to the ground and began to stab me with a shard of glass. I could tell he was aiming for my neck. He stabbed me in the chest and slashed my torso. He plunged the shard into my shoulder numerous times. I finally caught his hand and bent it. Backwards until I heard a pop.

"Gah!" he screamed. I used my other hand to grab his neck. I forced him off of me and raised him up to the wall.

"If you ever, ever touch Annabelle again, I assure you, I will kill you! You are lucky this time, you little bastard, but I better not find another scratch on Anna, understand?" I threatened.

He tried to say something, but then passed out from lack of oxygen. I threw him into the hall and then closed the door. I would never let anyone hurt Anna again.


	9. Chapter 9: Letting Go

A/N: Sorry that this took a few days! Here's chapter 9! Thanks to MandaPanda89, SexyKnickers, and GeorgiaB290 for the reviews! I'll try to make every chapter just as awesome! Sorry this is so short.

I do not own _Phantom of the Opera_ or any of the songs in this.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Wishing you were somehow near<br>Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed  
>Somehow you would be here…<em>

_-Annabelle's POV-_

Knowing that Erik was now innocent and that my cousin was sorry, I headed down to the lair to see if I could get his forgiveness. I felt like a complete bitch. I should never have doubted him. Still, when I saw him lip-locked with Christine, I couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

My room was a wreck. My heart sank when I saw blood on the ground. Was Erik hurt? I suppose the smart thing would have been to go tell someone that there was, well, blood and glass all over the place, but the thought that Erik might need help filled my brain and overrode logic.

I sprinted down to the hall, tripping over myself. I picked myself up and found my way to the lair.

"Erik!" I cried. There was no answer. I looked around. I found him on the bed, too weak to talk. "Erik! Erik, I'm so sorry! This is my fault! I should have trusted you more, I'm sorry! Please don't die!"

"I'm…not going to…die Anna…just…help me…get the glass out," he said hoarsely.

There was a pair of tweezers on the counter. I grabbed them and slowly worked to get the glass out of his chest. When I had finally gotten them all out, I cleaned the cuts and bandaged them. Erik then fell asleep, asking me not to leave.

"I'll never leave you as long as you love me," was my response.

The lair was so messy and disorganized. Everything was in messy piles and papers were scattered across the floor. I decided to attempt to organize it like I used to organize my father's studio. He was an artist. I was very little when he and my mother died. He would let me sit and watch him paint for hours. My mother would have to come in and remind me to eat lunch.

Watching my father paint was like watching a play. Every stroke, every color told a story. The story was visible in the most beautiful pictures of the little harbor we lived near or the mountains that we visited in the winter.

"You were once my one companion,  
>You were all that mattered.<br>You were once a friend and father,  
>Then my world was shattered," A tear fell from my eye as I picked up a picture painted by Erik of the theater.<p>

"Wishing you were somehow here again,  
>Wishing you were somehow near<br>Somehow it seemed, if I just dreamed  
>Somehow you would be here,<p>

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
>Knowing that I never would<br>Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
>All that you dreamed I could," I spun around with a tray that once held food on it. I then remembered Erik was sleeping and quieted myself. I placed the tray on a pile of several others.<p>

"Passing bells and sculpted angels  
>Cold and monumental<br>Seem for you the wrong companions  
>You were warm and gentle," I realized something as I sang. I was afraid to love. I had no father to help me know who would be good for me. I was being held back by him. I had to let him go somehow. I had to forgive him and myself for being held back and cut off from everyone.<p>

"Too many years fighting back tears,  
>Why can't the past just die?<br>Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Knowing we must say goodbye," I entered the bedroom.<p>

I sat down on the bed next to Erik and ran my hand along the side of his face. I now sang directly to him, "Try to forgive, teach me to live,  
>Give me the strength to try<br>No more memories, no more silent tears  
>No more gazing across the wasted years<p>

Help me say goodbye  
>Help me say goodbye," I lay down next to him and pulled his arm around me. He unconsciously pulled me closer. "I love you Erik," I said and closed my eyes.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Disapproval

A/N: thanks for the reviews! I don't own Phantom or any songs in this. Sorry this took so long. I suffered from a case of writers' block and discouragement, but I'm back now if anyone will actually read this.

_Angel of music, I denied you  
>Turning from true beauty<br>Angel of music, my protector  
>Come to me strange angel<em>

_-**Meg's POV**-_

I didn't know where Anna went. Juliette and Clam were a little nervous, but I assured them that she would be fine. The problem was that I wasn't sure…

I found Christine in the hallway later that night. "Christine!" I exclaimed and ran to her, "have you seen Anna? I haven't seen her since this afternoon,"

She smiled as if she knew something. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about Anna. I think she'll be just fine,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Christine obviously knew something.

"I think Anna has a guardian angel who will make sure nothing will happen to her," she turned and began to walk away.

"What? Do you know where she is?"

"Yes,"

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe," she began up the stairs.

"Christine! Wait!" but she was gone.

I sighed. I went to Clam and Juliette's shared room. I slept there that night.

_Click, click, click…_

I woke up the next morning to someone snapping their fingers at me. I opened my eyes to see Anna with a tray of food for us.

"Good morning, sleepy heads! Time to wake up!" she sang and put the tray down.

"Wow, you're…Happy today…" Clam murmured.

She smiled. "That I am, Claire, that I am,"

"Why?" Juliette asked.

Anna smiled widely and held up her left hand. On her finger was a glittering diamond ring.

Juliette squealed and hugged her. Clam's jaw dropped. "You're engaged?" I asked.

"I have been since the masquerade. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I never got the chance. Isn't it great?" Anna was so excited. Her eyes lit up with joy and love for her fiancé.

"Who's the lucky man?" Clam asked, jabbing at her side, "Come on! Tell, tell!"

"Well, you don't know him," she said smiling knowingly.

"Is it Erik?" Juliette asked.

Anna blushed and nodded.

"Erik?" I asked. She couldn't mean… I laughed a little. "Um…Guys, I have to go. My mom wanted to see me," I slipped out of the room as Anna began to talk about her engagement.

I went to my mother's room and knocked on the door. "Mum, _c'est moi, _it's me,"

She opened the door to let me in. "Mum, I think we have a problem…"

"What is it, Meg?" she was at her vanity putting her ridiculously long hair into a braid.

"It's Erik,"

"Erik? What's wrong with him? He was fine when I saw him a little while ago,"

"Yeah, I bet. I bet he's just wonderful!"

"What in the world are you talking about, Meg?"

"Erik's engaged to Annabelle,"

She dropped her hairbrush. "What?" she asked.

"Anna had a ring and says she's engaged to someone named Erik. A composer and musician who gave her singing lessons,"

"Oh, god," she said.

_*oo**Annabelle's POV**oo*_

I was so happy. I would soon be married to Erik. I just needed to get everything ready. But that could take months…

Okay, I was afraid. More than afraid, I was horrified. I was young—too young to get married. I had my whole life ahead of me; I wanted to see the world, I wanted to get an education from a tutor or at a school…

I had to stop this useless worrying. I loved Erik and that was all that mattered, right? But was I ready to marry him, or anyone for that matter? If I got married, that was it. No more adventure. No more fun. No more excitement. I would have to quit my job or not be able to live happily with him. I couldn't go anywhere. Not to England or Italy or America or anywhere! Erik wouldn't be able to go anywhere, either.

I didn't understand why, but that's the way things had to be. But if I loved Erik, I would marry him. I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes. My head was filled with so many controversial thoughts that I began to get a headache. I stood up deciding the best thing to do was to take a walk. I would be able to clear my head that way. I slipped into some shoes and a light shawl. I grabbed a little bit of money (as it was always important to have) and slipped through the halls and out the back door of the opera house.

**^!_Erik's POV_!^**

I was writing music—when wasn't I writing music?—when I heard footsteps. There were two people coming down the pathway. Neither were Anna, I could tell that. They belonged to dancers as they were light and graceful. One was heavier than the other.

"Hello, Girys," I said without turning around.

"ERIK!" Mme. Giry roared, unsurprised that I knew who it was.

"Antoinette, please keep your voice down, everyone can hear you and it isn't quite time for bed as it's not yet sundown," I turned to face them. Meg was staring at me. She was younger than Anna. Younger than Christine, even, yet she had a womanly air to her. She could have been 14 or 24, but I knew she was closer to the prior. Her long, delicate, blonde hair was pulled back into a bow and she wore a simple white robe. She was quite a beautiful child, but I could never love her as a wife, as Giry had once suggested before realizing that, besides the age difference, neither of us would fall for the other. Meg had seen me but twice in her life, yet she knew me as a friend. Still, the child couldn't help but stare in wonder at the ghost that she knew to be real rather than rumor. "Meg, you look lovely, darling. How's the dancing, coming?" I asked. I was in a good mood.

"Qu-quite well," she replied, taken aback by my friendly question, "Th-th-thank you, sir,"

"Erik is fine, dear," I spoke to her as I would a small child.

"O-o-okay," she responded.

"Don't change the subject!" Giry growled and whacked me with fan she was holding. I didn't know why. "I've been looking for you all day, Erik!"

"Well, I apologize, I was out. What the matter?" I asked calmly and cheerfully. I didn't think anything could make me upset now.

"You're engaged to Annabelle Daae?" she asked and glared at me. I could easily overpower her as I was larger and stronger and faster, but as she glared at me, I felt like a mouse staring into the yellow eyes of a lioness.

I searched her face, but found nothing but rage. "Yes," I answered slowly.

"Aye! What's wrong with you? Are you insane?" she asked.

"No, I'm quite sane, thanks to her. Giry, I really do love her," I said.

"Why? Because she reminds you of Christine? Don't you remember what happened to Christine?"

"I hear she's very happy with her new life. I also hear she's pregnant. And Anna, although she looks like Christine, acts differently. She much more…" I couldn't think of a word.

"Erik, this isn't healthy! You have music and many nice things, and all the money you could every need. Why Anna? Why must you have her as well?"

"_L'argent ne fait pas le Bonheur,_"

"ERIK! I don't think this—"

"I would never hurt her, Giry,"

"It's not her I'm worried about. What if one day she decides she wants a better life? She could break your heart. Christine did—"

"Mother!" Meg now spoke, "Anna would never do that! Christine had a reason she chose Raoul. She loved him. Anna loves Erik. I know she does; I see it in her eyes. She loves him more than anything in the world. She will follow him to the ends of the earth if she feels it is right. If you are even suggesting that she would purposely hurt him!—I know Anna, she'd rather die than hurt someone she loves! Why can't you let Anna and Erik be happy? I know you're upset that Papa died, but that's no reason to take it out on them. Just because you were left with a broken heart doesn't mean that everyone else will. I believe that their love is true enough to stand the test of time. Why not give it a chance?"

Oh, Meg! Wonderful, wonderful Meg! You are beautiful both inside and out! This was truly one of Meg's most beautiful, shining moments. I wish I could have been in her life more and became a closer friend. I envy the relationship Anna and Christine had to her.

Mme. Giry and I stared at her for a long time. Too shocked to speak. It was a long while before she eventually spoke.

She broke down into tears and begged both of us for forgiveness, which we gave her immediately. Then she and Meg left and went off to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Phantom's Bride

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I'm sorry I almost discontinued this story. Thanks to your reviews, though, I was able to continue writing to get to this final, sweet chapter. Who knows, there might be a sequel! Enjoy!

Annabelle's POV

I had been walking for quite some time. I sat down on the curb of a street and looked down. Then I cried. I didn't want to get married. I was too young. I had my whole life ahead of me, now what? I wanted to be a little kid!

But Erik. I loved him dearly. But what would I do? I knew what I should do, but was it what I wanted.

"Anna? Anna, are you okay?" I turned around.

"Raoul! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Anna, everyone's been looking for you. Mme. Giry went to tell you something and you weren't there. They thought something terrible had happened to you," he sat down on the curb next to me.

"Raoul?" I asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know you were ready to marry Christine?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't. I was jealous of the phantom—"

"Erik,"

"Erik. I was jealous of him. I didn't know what I wanted then. But you know what? I don't regret it. I love Christine and we would have been married anyways, just a little further down the line,"

"Oh,"

"Anna, when you're ready to marry, you'll know. You'll know who you want to marry. And besides, a marriage isn't a day. It's a lifetime. It's hard and confusing, but getting though it is all the better when you love someone. They will do anything for you. It's always wonderful to know when they are worried about you,"

Something flipped on inside me. I knew what I wanted now. I knew exactly what to do.

"Thank you, Raoul, thank you!" I said and hopped up. I began to run towards the opera house.

Erik's POV

Where was she? If someone hurt her, I'd kill them. She had to be okay, she had to. It wasn't like her to do something like this. She would tell someone. Even if she was just going to tell them she was going out.

"She'll be fine," Juliette, whom I had just met, said. The only good thing was that the Phantom of the Opera was no longer feared by everyone. I was being comforted by them now.

Then there was a knock on the door. To my shock, Raoul of all people stepped in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Anna missing, didn't you hear?" I said with a bit of a bite.

"What? I just sent her back. She's not back yet?" a look of fear crossed his face. Now we knew there was a problem. Anna had been fine, but now…

"Anna," I breathed, "I'm going to look for her,"

"If you're going, then we are, too," Clam said, crossing her arms, "That's our best friend,"

"Fine," I said, just wanting to get out of there and find the love of my life.

Meg's POV

"Anna!" I yelled. Mother was right beside me. We had split up in groups. I went with Mother, Clam went with Juliette, and Erik went with Raoul.

"Anna, _ou es-tu_?" Mother called. I was horrified. She could have been anywhere.

"ANNA!" I yelled. But there was no reply.

Clam's POV

We had been given the job of going to look for Christine to see if she had seen Anna. We knocked on her door, but there was no answer.

To our horror, she was not there. "CHRISTINE!" I cried. But she wasn't there.

Nor was Anna. We sprinted out of there and down the streets.

Erik's POV

She wasn't here. I was working with the man I had hated for the longest time just to find Anna. I couldn't even imagine her being gone. She had to be alive. I could feel it.

"RAOUL! ERIK!" two girls came sprinting up to us.

"Good lord, what's wrong?" Raoul asked.

"Christine's not there! She's gone!" Juliette sobbed.

"Come on! Quickly!" Clam grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Christine's place. I was about to follow when I noticed the music in the air. It was soft and familiar. Being played on an organ not that far away.

I looked around and saw where it was coming from. The church. I dashed over to it and up its marble steps.

"Anna,"

Annabelle's POV

With my cousin by my side, I smiled to see my soon-to-be husband standing only meters away. I smiled and he smiled back. He swiftly approached and took both my hands in his.

As we exchanged out "I do's" I know that he was there for me and wouldn't let me fall. He was there because I loved him and he loved me, too.

The skirt of the wedding dress Christine had snuck out of the lair for me flowed elegantly as he kissed me, the bride.

Never was there such a strange couple or strange wedding, but never was there a happier marriage.

Erik passed my test and we stood through many, many more together. Passed the point of no return, the Phantom of the Opera was there thinking of me and together we share one love, one lifetime and I helped my angel of music create the music of the night.

_~The End~_


End file.
